


Endsville

by Ageha_Yuzoras



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Entertainment Industry, Idol!Akashi, M/M, Manager!Kuroko, Short collab fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ageha_Yuzoras/pseuds/Ageha_Yuzoras
Summary: As a rising star, Akashi has to be able to maintain his good image to keep his name afloat, however, having Kuroko as the manager who constantly tails after him seemingly has awakened something inside him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collaboration fic by Ageha Yume and fu-yuzoras. Hope you enjoyed it!

i.

Akashi closed his eyes and his make-up artists began to dab various cosmetics on his face. His stylist began to comb through his hair and applied gel to certain areas and soon enough, his look was complete.

Akashi opened his eyes and nodded in satisfaction at his brand new appearance, and sent a grateful nod toward his artists. The redhead stand up, taking a good look at his entire outfit; he was donned with a blue shirt with a red tie accompanied with a red vest. Akashi was also wearing dark brown pants with a belt hung lopsided, as well as tap shoes. To complete the picture, he chose a silver ring for his left middle finger, a purple bangle for his right wrist, and a black choker.

"You're good to go, Akashi-san," one of his artists complimented, beaming a heartfelt smile.

"Thank you." Turning to his bluenette manager standing a considerable distance away, Akashi tilted his head, "How do I look, Tetsuya?" He also swirled around slowly for good measure.

"You look amazing as usual, Akashi-kun," Kuroko noted after studying Akashi's outfit. "Are you ready for tonight's concert?"

"Of course," and as the redhead exited the room, heading to the stage, the two embraced as a good luck charm, as Akashi put it.

Although Kuroko wasn't the one performing, he couldn't help but feel anxious for tonight's event; today was Akashi's debut and several times, Kuroko imagined that something would go wrong, which could potentially ruin the redhead's career temporarily. But somehow, Akashi can make those worries eating him up disappear by patting his head and connecting their foreheads together. The moment the beautiful crimson orbs met his eyes, it was as if a magic was casted on the bluenette. And that was when Kuroko was reassured that tonight will definitely be a success.

After all, Akashi has the aura of an idol, and surely his enchanting charm will make his fans swoon over him.

Akashi walked onto the stage, and instantly, the crowd roared, cheering for their idol. Truth to be told, the reason why Akashi was able to garner so many fans before his debut was due to his previous career as a model; the redhead had also appeared on many television programs, and hence, multiple times, his face was broadcasted globally, which earned him quite a large group of fans.

With the microphone in hand, Akashi's voice echoed, "Thank you for coming, everyone. I'm very happy to see so many familiar faces in the audience. And… I hope you enjoy my song, 'Hurting For A Very Hurtful Pain.'"

—

As Akashi exited the stage, he wrapped his arms around Kuroko tiredly and rested his chin on the bluenette's shoulder comfortably. Although he was still panting in exhaustion, the adrenaline was still coursing through his blood, and even now, his heart was still thumping uncontrollably; Akashi felt that he can manage another concert in spite of his tiredness.

"You did well, Akashi-kun," Kuroko patted the idol and slung a towel over his hair, helping him to wipe off the sweat clinging to his hair.

Akashi breathed in and out, and Kuroko can feel the redhead's breath next to his ear, sending chills all over his skin. Using his peripheral vision, Akashi noticed how Kuroko visibly stiffened, seemingly uncomfortable and the redhead smirked.

His fingers slid down Kuroko's back coyly and Kuroko flinched. Akashi chuckled, "Your back is still sensitive, huh?"

"Stop pretending that you don't know; using my weakness against me is unfair," Kuroko glared, and he motioned with his head to the dressing room, "Hurry go take a shower or else you're going to catch a cold."

"Worried?" Akashi grinned.

"Stop fooling around and just go," Kuroko pushed Akashi's back, leading him back to his room.

"Alright, alright."

—

The crowd clapped their hands, welcoming their idol as Akashi sauntered onto the stage and shake hands with the interviewer.

Akashi sat down, crossing his legs with his clasped hands on top of his lap. He beamed a smile toward the audience, and his fans screamed.

The interviewer chuckled at the intense response and after the audience calmed down a little, he began speaking, "Akashi-san, it seems that you are chosen as one of the candidates of a movie directed by a talented director; how do you feel about this?"

"I'm confident in my abilities and have faith that I'll be chosen as the main lead," Akashi replied surely.

"I see, and how do you personally feel about this project?"

"Honestly, I feel that while the movie will be revolving around a common setting and theme, the specific events that will take place will surely create tension and anticipation in the viewers, and most importantly, it'll be unique and engaging. And so, I'd feel that this project has potential and can grow into an amazing masterpiece."

The interviewer nodded in agreement, "Yes, definitely. Now, I want to move on from discussing about your career and talk more about your personal life."

"Go ahead."

"Alright, if you don't mind me jumping the gun, are you single?" The interviewer asked, with his eyes glittering in amusement.

Despite the unexpected question, which was to be expected actually considering his status and all, Akashi managed to retain his composure, nodding his head with a vague smile adorned on his face, "Yes, but," his fans held their breath, "I think I am interested in someone."

And Kuroko, who was standing close to the stage, watching Akashi, thought that he was delusional when Akashi sent a wink to his direction. The bluenette immediately looked away; nope, that didn't happen. Definitely not.

—

Kuroko grabbed Akashi's wrist without warning and sped off. Alarmed, Akashi exclaimed, "Slow down, Tetsuya—akh! I almost tripped!"

Kuroko's face was rigid, "Won't do, Akashi-kun. I'm sorry, but we're running late."

"At least let me put on my sunglasses and hat first?"

"No one will recognize you here. So, please stop complaining and run faster!"

The dim lights seemed to flicker as they sprinted through the hallway of the luxury apartment Akashi lived in; their footsteps rang loudly as Kuroko quickened his pace, dragging Akashi – who was still mumbling something about "not wearing socks" and "it's still so early and cold" – with him towards the basement, repeatedly taking a glance at his wristwatch: 5:34 a.m. They were almost forty minutes late from the scheduled time, and Kuroko should get ready to get scolded by the director later. _Again._

The elevator jingled softly when it slid open, an empty basement greeted them and Kuroko quickly scanned the whole place to spot Akashi's shiny red car. Somehow, he still couldn't find it right away even though he had driven it like almost everyday, and the fact that he was the one who'd parked it the night before didn't help either. He supposed it was because Akashi's tight schedules had occupied most of his brain that there was no available space to remember even the smallest details anymore.

Akashi had stopped talking about the possible bad weather when he felt Kuroko stop abruptly, and upon noticing his confused expression, a soft sigh escaped the redhead's lips before he led Kuroko to where his car was parked, just like usual. And just like usual too, Kuroko offered him an apologetic smile, to which he responded with a small smirk.

"Here, Akashi-kun," Kuroko took out a bundle of papers from his bag when they had gotten into Akashi's car, placing it onto Akashi's lap before he started the engine with the key Akashi had given to him. "You forgot to bring it with you yesterday, so I suppose you haven't practiced your lines yet?"

Akashi flinched visibly under Kuroko's hard and accusing stare, but he schooled his facial features by having a smug expression in its wake. "I fell asleep right after I arrived home last night." He bent down slightly to untie his shoelaces and continued, "so I wouldn't get to practice my lines even if I've brought this script with me,"

Akashi looked up just in time to notice that the sky was still dark, and the fluorescent lights started to be turned off; moreover, not many people were walking around the street as opposed to how it was few hours later. _It really is still early_ , Akashi thought, and he poked Kuroko on the shoulder, inquiring, "Do you have any spare socks? I told you I haven't worn my socks yet but you kept on dragging me."

Kuroko suppressed the urge to roll his eyes, "They're inside my bag; you can use them if you want."

"Sure." Akashi did as he was told.

"You had better start memorizing your lines, Akashi-kun."

"Mmm." Akashi hummed.

"And don't forget that today's schedule is going to be packed, so I'll have to order take-outs for you to eat during breaks, and also–"

"Alright, alright, Tetsuya. Breathe." Akashi shook his head, chuckling, "I understand. You can stop lecturing me now. I will practice my lines, and you should focus on the road."

Kuroko, who'd caught Akashi's look of amusement, sighed, "I'm not lecturing you, Akashi-kun, but still–"

"Tetsuya."

"Alright. I will shut up now."

They arrived at the filming location of Akashi's newest work an hour later. The setting of this weekly web drama will be a well-known, prestigious high school in town, in which Akashi would play as the main lead, and it'll start airing in about two months. The female lead was also a rising star, just like Akashi, so the drama will most likely have guaranteed success.

"Get out, hurry." Kuroko quickly unbuckled his seatbelt, rummaging through his bag to fish his tablet, double-checking Akashi's schedule.

Akashi, unlike Kuroko, didn't even move an inch and instead, stared intently at the (slightly) panicking Kuroko, "Tetsuya sure is pushy today, isn't he?"

Kuroko looked up to shoot him a dry look, "Well, if _someone_ didn't wake up late today, I wouldn't be this 'pushy.'"

Akashi only shrugged, "Who do you think was at fault when _someone_ called me at _two_ in the morning just because he had nightmare, depriving me of sleep and thus, causing me to wake up late?"

"That was because no one picked up my call besides you," Kuroko deadpanned, though he'd admit that he wasn't exactly blameless.

"Well, you still called in even though we weren't on working hours."

"Will you stop that? I'm busy right now," and just like that, Kuroko cut the conversation short.

Akashi let out a huff of laughter, reaching out to brush away Kuroko's fringe, and the latter looked up to meet his rare, tender smile, "Don't work too hard or else you'll get sick."

Kuroko had to look away in attempt to not get sucked in by Akashi's intense stare, pretending to be immersed with his tablet, "If anything, _you_ will be the one getting sick, Akashi-kun, considering your packed schedules and all. I hope not, though. That'll only double my workload."

"This is my job, Tetsuya."

"And _this_ is my job, Akashi-kun."

The redhead sighed at the bluenette's stubborn disposition, but quirked a smile; his hand however, had stayed on Kuroko's hair, stroking it softly. Akashi seemed to enjoy playing with the bluenette's hair, making Kuroko extremely uncomfortable for a reason he couldn't fathom. Though for sure, the bluenette knew that he enjoyed the sensation of the redhead's slim fingers raking through his hair, massaging his scalp when he found the opportunity to do so.

Although Kuroko wanted to move out of this position, he knew that he shouldn't because if he were to look up again, his pale blue eyes would surely be locked with Akashi's red fiery ones, and they'd be flowing with emotions which they had trouble conveying using words. And so, Kuroko sat still, not daring to make any movements nor voicing any words.

A knock on the car's window startled the two, and a female staff stared at them with narrowed eyes after noticing the close distance between them. Hence, they quickly backed away from each other, feeling strangely awkward.

"She might've wanted to tell us that the filming will begin soon," Akashi mumbled, fumbling with his script uncharacteristically.

Kuroko nodded, looking down on his tablet again so the blush on his face wouldn't be so evident, "You go first, Akashi-kun."

"Alright."

Akashi silently stepped out of the car, and was immediately greeted cheerfully by the crew on the set. Kuroko could only look at the sight with a sigh as he slumped against his seat. _Not now, heart,_ he placed his hand on his chest, _please, stop this feeling before this gets out of hand._

Kuroko sighed again to calm himself before he took another bag from the back seat – he still had the responsibility as Akashi's manager, alright. Besides, he still had to get himself ready to be scolded by the director; after all, it was the part of the 'responsibility' he should take care of.

—

"Tetsuya, do–" Akashi paused once he saw that Kuroko's head was resting on his shoulder, sleeping with a peaceful expression.

The redhead immediately placed a finger on his lips, silently instructing the staff to lower the volume. Then, he rummaged through a backpack at the backseat and took out a folded blanket, draping it over the bluenette's body.

Akashi entered the vehicle and closed the car doors so the deafening noise wouldn't stir Kuroko awake. Once he took a closer glance at Kuroko, he noticed the slight dark bags underneath the bluenette's eyes, and the redhead touched it gently.

 _Tetsuya must've been pushing himself too hard,_ he mused. Moreover, the idol also noticed how long Kuroko's eyelashes were, just how pale he was, how smooth and soft his skin was, how red and plump his lips were… and all delectable Kuroko looked.

Gulping, Akashi leaned in so that he was hovering over Kuroko's body; his lips were almost touching Kuroko's.

And just this close, their lips would've touched, but in the end, Akashi retreated and glanced away with a rose red blush painting his cheeks; even now, his heart was bounded, thumping inside his ribcage in uncontrollable excitement. Although admittedly, he'd want to kiss Kuroko and do a whole bunch of other intimate acts, Akashi didn't want to do these things when his manager wasn't aware of it; and in addition, their first kiss as lovers should be performed when both parties are fully aware of what they're doing.

There was simply no meaning in doing it secretly.

He swallowed the lump in his throat. "This mustn't go on forever," he whispered to himself. "These feelings… are getting too out of control. I must confess soon."

At this moment, Kuroko moved around, finding another comfortable sleeping position on the car seat. Akashi then intertwined their hands, staring at him with a soft expression, "Yes, I must before I do something that I'll surely regret later."

—

"Tetsuya? Where are you going?"

Akashi yanked out his earbuds when he saw Kuroko slinging his bag over his shoulders. He was on a break and was sitting on a chair near the filming set. His next scenes would be taken in an hour, so he had some time to rest and relax, albeit having to memorize his script.

"I'm going to buy something cold for you to drink." Kuroko answered simply.

Upon hearing that, Akashi hurriedly got up to take his coat, specs, and hat. "I'll go with you."

Kuroko looked up to shake his head at him, "No, Akashi-kun. You should get some shut-eye until your next scene." he said firmly, but Akashi was already wearing his hat and specs in order to disguising himself.

"I insist."

Kuroko sighed, knowing that it was no use to go against Akashi. So, after getting the permission from the director, they entered the nearest fast food restaurant to buy a vanilla milkshake for Kuroko, and a cup of coffee for Akashi.

Luckily, no one had recognized Akashi or they'd actually realized it was _the_ Akashi Seijuurou – judging from the curious stares Akashi and Kuroko had gotten – but decided to not take Akashi's pictures or walk up to him to give him some privacy, which the two were thankful for.

They continued walking down the street back to the filming set side by side; the street was somewhat crowded and Kuroko was getting pushed aside all the time by people traveling to the opposite direction. Knowing how painful it must've been to be bumped into and pushed aside, Akashi instinctively leaned closer to Kuroko and reached for his hand, taking it into his, and Kuroko stared up at him, confusion was written all over his face. Although, a faint blush dusted his cheeks at the sudden action, and it didn't go unnoticed by Akashi who smiled in triumphant in return.

"Akashi-kun?"

"This way you won't get lost in the crowd."

Kuroko rolled his eyes, "Please don't treat me like a kid."

Chuckling, Akashi playfully jerked his hand forward, causing Kuroko to stumble a little in his tracks. Pissed, Kuroko pulled back his hand, glaring at him.

"Akashi-kun, it's dangerous, you know? I could've fallen flat on my face and hurt myself." Kuroko made a face, which looked more like a pout in Akashi's eyes, "Would you take the responsibility if I had to go to the hospital all because you were just trying to be funny?"

Akashi tugged his lips into a smile, taking a hold of Kuroko's hand again, "Tetsuya is exaggerating."

"And Akashi-kun is so annoying."

Kuroko looked away and sipped his vanilla milkshake noisily to vent out his annoyance. Well, he wasn't mad, actually; he just didn't know how to act normally, not when Akashi's warm hand gave his cold one a tight squeeze. He bit the straw and turned his head to the redhead again, who was now looking forward, and a smile made its way to his face unconsciously.

Akashi noticed Kuroko smiling at him from his peripheral vision, so he turned his head to look at him with a grin, "What are you looking at, silly?" He teased, and Kuroko blushed again, "Is there something on my face?"

Kuroko mumbled something along the lines of "Akashi-kun is the silly one" before he pulled away from Akashi, and sped up.

"Hey! Wait for me, Tetsuya!"

Kuroko looked back to mouth a "Catch me!" before he continued running and getting farther and farther from Akashi, noticing that he was already following close behind him. They tried not to bump into people they passed by, and continued their little game without a care in the world while grinning at each other.

Eventually, they arrived at the filming location shortly after, out of breath, and quietly laughed between themselves, which had the crews looking at them in confusion, but decided to shrug it off as they went back to their work.

"I won." Kuroko exclaimed breathlessly, his hands were placed on his knees for support. He lifted his head to see Akashi drawing closer to him, looking no better than himself.

"So conceited," the redhead shake his head in amusement, passing a bottle of water he got from the staff to Kuroko. "Drink up; you look so pale. You should know your limits, Tetsuya."

Kuroko rolled his eyes but drank it in one gulp, "Doesn't change the fact that I won," he countered stubbornly.

"Yeah, yeah." Akashi couldn't help but chuckle, "Even though you started it without a warning, you won this time."

"Does that mean I get something?"

Akashi thought for a moment, seemingly had something in mind, before he nodded, "Very well."

"Really? You'll give me anything I want?" Kuroko's eyes practically lit up, thinking that he could use this chance to get unlimited vanilla milkshakes for free.

"No. More like I'm the one to decide what to give you."

"What? But I'm the winner, Akashi-kun. I should be the one to decide what I want."

"Heh," Akashi pretended to be disappointed. "That's unfortunate then. I was about to take you out to dinner once I get the day off."

Kuroko blinked. Once, twice, thrice. Akashi chuckled at his cuteness.

"What? Don't want me to?"

"No!" Kuroko quickly said, shaking his head frantically, "I definitely want that."

Akashi smirked at his reaction, "Excited?"

"T-That's not it." Kuroko felt his cheeks burn, "I mean, I definitely want the free food."

Akashi rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless, "I know what you mean."


End file.
